Finally Together Forever and Always Hopefully
by ChuckJTaylor
Summary: *****! BEING REWRITTEN !***** Rewritten one will be posted 6/15/2010. Okay,so I accidently lied. I'm not sure when it'll be posted. BUT I AM WORKING ON IT RIGHT NOW. Maybe up sometime today. Chapter One Rewritten is up. :
1. Leaving My Only Home

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance or any songs mentioned.**

**I know I haven't updated Show Me What I'm Looking For in forever but I have been pretty busy lately. This idea has been in my mind for a week. I hope you like it. Remember, this was before Chad was a jerk. Or should I say, before he was a **_**major **_**jerk? Because in Winsconsin he still is a sort of jerk.**

*****Rewritten Version*****

Finally Together Forever and Always...Hopefully

Chad POV

Walking through the streets of my hometown that I was going to be moving out of that same day is one of the hardest things to do. Wisconsin was beautiful. The trees, the weather, and even the smell. I really don't know how to describe this place. You have to be here to know what it's like. I passed my old neighbors, my best friends, my ex-girlfriends (which I should mention there are quite a bit). I started to stare off into the distance at a figure I couldn't make out. I wasn't sure until I heard one word that had me running towards a small creek.

_"Help."_

When I reached the figure, I saw a girl with her foot stuck under a rock in the creek. Her big brown eyes looked up at me, begging for help. I immediately obliged and pulled her back, trying to loosen the rocks grip. That didn't work so I kicked the rock over revealing her foot with cuts on it.

She looked up at me. "Thank you."

I was still looking down at her foot but I was prepared to say no problem. I looked up and immediately forgot my words. She was...pretty. She had the biggest brown eyes, the widest smile, and long brown hair. She coughed as if trying to catch my attention and I stuttered. "No problem."

"Did you just move here?" She asked.

I laughed and she looked confused. "No, I've lived here my whole life."

"Oh, so have I."

"Then why don't I see you around?" I wondered out loud.

"Um, I don't know." She mused. "What's your name? I'm Sonny."

"I'm Chad ." I said firmly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around?" She asked honestly.

I looked down at my feet. "No, I'm moving."

"Oh, I see." She mumbled looking down.

"Yea." I said, also looking down. I looked back up and said, "Okay, so we should get your foot fixed."

She looked up meeting my eyes. She glanced away quickly, and said, "Yea, just follow me to my house, I know we have some medical stuff although I'm not very good with them."

I laughed. "Yea, okay." I followed her to her house. We walked in the front door to reveal a kitchen. It was painted tan, it had brown wooden cupboards, and was very... Wisconsin-y. I could hear the radio playing and I noticed her humming along. She grabbed the First-Aid kit from the cupboard above the oven and carried it back to the table. I told her to sit on the table and put her foot on the chair. She obliged and handed me the kit. I took out the antibiotic cream and a Band-Aid along. I sat them on the table and went to the sink. I turned around, "Where's the cups?"

She pointed to a cupboard and I grabbed out a small cup. "Towels?" She pointed to another cupboard and I took out a dish towel. I walked back over to the table. I placed a towel on the seat of the chair, poured water on the cut until it was clean, and dried it off. I could feel her eyes watching me as I did this. I look up. "What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, "Just usually guys don't do this stuff."

I smiled. "So guys can't know stuff to take care of people in need?" I laughed. "I'm just kidding, my mom's a doctor."

"Oh."

I continued with my work, I put antibiotic cream on the cut and then a large Band-Aid. "Done, but it may be uncomfortable due to where the cut is placed." I looked up to meet her eyes but she was off in another place. I heard her singing softly.

"Our song is a slammin' screen door, sneakin' out late tappin' on his window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow 'cuz it's late and your momma don't know. Our song is the way you laugh. First date, man, I didn't kiss her when I should have. And when I got home before I said 'Amen' asking God if he could play it again."

_Our Song by Taylor Swift. _I thought to myself. _Beautiful. _I remarked at her singing. She stop singing and looked at her foot. "Oh, you're done, thanks, Chad."

"No problem."

"Do you want to hang-" She was cut off by my phone vibrating in my pocket. I looked down. It was a text from my parents telling me we had to catch the plane. Leaving my new job as Mackenzie in Mackenzie Falls.

"I'm sorry, it's time for me to go. We've, my family and I, have got to catch the plane. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She mumbled. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." I ran out the door, and said goodbye to everybody even if they couldn't hear me. I ran home and grabbed my stuff, we got in the car and drove to the airport, my parents talking about what they'd do in Los Angeles while I, I was remembering the good times, and some very important people.

We got to the airport, got our bags checked, and got on the plane. I heard the radio on the plane playing. "Our song is a slammin' screen door-" I put my earphones in, and blocked out the noise to try to forget the girl I just met, that already stole my heart.

**What did ya think of the rewritten version? Like it? I HOPE! **


	2. Why So Familiar?

**I don't Sonny With A Chance cuz if I did I'd be dating Sterling by now. No JK. I have nothing against Demi Lavoto just to let you know. I just own the plot.**

**Again. Who knew we could see a side of Chad who wasn't so egotistical. Anyways I got **

**really bored and decided to update! Thanks for all of the reviews! ****They really help writer's block so more reviews equals more chapters faster. ****Lol, I don't know what's funny but it's me so it's understandable. Okay, you can read now.**

Sonny's POV

"I got a feeling. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good good night." I sang."I got a feeling. Oohh,ooh. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good good night."

Oh my gosh, I'm gonna be on So Random! on TV. Well, no duh it's on TV just wow. I'll get to meet everybody. My life's totally gonna change now.

"Honey, are you almost ready?" my mom called from downstairs."The plane's leaving in 15 minutes."

"I'm almost done. I'll be down in a sec." I said. I unplugged my clock/ radio and put it in my suitcase. I had everything I needed. I took one last look at my Winsconsin room. I would completly and totally miss everyone and everything in Winsconsin but this was my big break so I knew I had to go. "Sonny, come on, we're gonna be late."

I ran downstairs with my suitcases in each hand. "Ready, let's go." I ran out the door and in the driveway to my mom's car. " Mom, let's go."

She came out the door with a suitcase in each hand ,too. "The car's unlocked. Put the suitcases in the trunk." I set my suitcases on the ground and opened the trunk. I put my mom's and mine in the trunk and went to the front seat. She started the car and we headed off for my life on So Random! which I couldn't wait to do even though I missed Winsconsin. I turned the radio on and put the channel on 98.1.

" You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile." I sang.

We past Lucy's house. She was my best friend and was completly and totally upset when I told her I was leaving. She was crying but she still understood and didn't hate me.I think....well, I'm pretty sure. When we got to the airport, I got my ipod/ radio out of my suitcase before I forgot.

The trip took two hours long and when we finally got there. It took us half an hour to get to Condor Studios. " I can't believe I'm really here." I said setting down my suitcase in Condor Studios."Mom"

"Ahhh, this is so exciting." My mom screamed running in.

"I know." I giggled.

"There she is, there's my new star." someone said.

"Mr. Pike " I said.

"Please, it's Marshall." he said shaking my hand. " Let me show you to your dressing room."

When we got to my dressing room I saw Tawni Hart doing her makeup. "Oh my Gosh, you're Tawni Hart." She turned to look at me " Yea, and you're not supposed to be in here."

"Yes, actually, I am. I'm your new castmate, Sonny Monroe."

"Huh?"

"The funny girl off the internet, the one who is supposed to be sharing this dressing room. "

"Well, that's your side." She pointed to the other mirror."Oh, ok."

I unpacked my suitcase and the last thing I pulled out was my radio. I plugged it in and turned it on.

"I was ridin' shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. He's got a one hand feel on the steering wheel. The other on my heart. I look around turn the radio down, he says baby, is something wrong? " the radio said.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chad POV

_Kiss me quick, Portlyn._

_I can't, you know I can't._

The Mackenzie falls script was getting stupider my the minute and Chad Dylan Cooper does not do stupid. I sighed and set the script down on my desk resisting the erge to shread it into pieces or burn it. I decided to go torture Tawni since there was nothing to do.

" Our song is a slammin' screen door sneakin' out late tappin' on your window when we're on the phone and you talk real slow 'cause it's late and your momma don't know." a familiar voice sang and it wasn't Tawni. I cracked the door open to see a brunette girl talking to Tawni.

" You wanna go eat ?" Tawni asked.

"Sure, let me turn this off." the girl said. Why was her voice so familiar. And that song, there was something about that song that made it more beautiful. If anything, I knew that girl and I was gonna find out why.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok, I hoped you liked it. And for any of you who didn't know.**

**First Song - I got a feeling by Black Eyed Peas.**

**Second Song- Smile by Uncle Kracker.**

**Third Song - Our Song by Taylor Swift.**

**Remember, Reviewing equals more chapters faster! Plus, tell me what you think should happen.**


	3. A Little To Invitational

**Hey guys, I realized something in my first chapter of this. It was terrible. LOL, I think my own story is terrible. Please forgive me. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! I love getting reviews. ****Remember, more reviews equals more chapters faster!**** I'm sorry I haven't updated in a month. I've been really busy with friends! Well, here you go! Enjoy!**

Chad POV

"Hey, Chad, where are you going?" I spun around to see Portlyn. So annoying, and wasting my time right now.

"To eat, got a problem with it?" I rolled my eyes. "Uhhh, yea, you just ate like half an hour ago and you aren't gonna help us with the party tonight?" Party? The one with the Randoms I think? Yea, that's right.

"I am Chad Dylan Cooper, I do not have to help!" I stomped away." Chad?"

"Goodbye" I yelled. Once I was out of her view, I slowed down.

When I got to the Comissionary I saw the Randoms at the table except the brunette I saw earlier was up getting food. I walked up to the kitchen help and asked for the regular. She gave me lobster with a side of melted butter.I started walking away when I heard her voice.

"Hey, how'd you get that?" she said. I spun around. She dropped her plate of food or whatever it was. "Oh my gosh, you're... you're........." I smiled my infamous smile."Him? Chad Dylan Cooper?"

She nodded. " I love your work. You're an great actor." Hmm, another fan." I know. I'm the best." She frowned and looked down. "What's wrong?" She looked up and perked back up. "Nothing." she said and skipped away. That was odd. I went back over to my table then realized I still needed to invite them to our party.

I stood up and walked over to the Randoms' table. " Chad, what do you want?" the blonde girl said. " I was just coming over here to invite you guys to my Chadtastic party."

"Why would we want to come?" Freak-co said. "Guys, it's a chance to have fun." the brunette said.

"Yea, I agree with her." I said. Everyone looked up at me. " Anyways, Chad, we'll be there." the brunette said. I walked away.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sonny POV

"Sonny, what have you gotten us into?" Tawni asked putting a short cream dress on along with silver heels.

"Fun. Trust me. This night is going to be fun." Plus another chance to be with Chad. I took out a strapless blue dress, blue converse and a blue headband. Once everyone was all ready we went next door to the Falls.

I walked throught the door with my friends/ castmates by my side. Sonny Monroe, what have you gotten yourself into. The cast of Mackenzie Falls were there along with some of thier friends.

"Wake in the morning feeling like PD. Got my glasses on I'm out the door. I'm gonna hit the I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of jack. 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back." the speakers were blaring. Above the stage there was a banner that read Karoke Night.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, I sooo hope you liked this. I took a twist on Disney's Sonny With a Chance. Review please. Tawni's dress was by Alice and Olivia. Check it out on just type in Alice and Olivia and click dresses and Sonny's dress was strapless blue. Try going to my profile to check it out. I'm not sure if it'll work.**

**Only song was - Tik Tok by Ke$ha**

**I own Nothing!**


End file.
